bully_bull_fightfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Audrey
'Princess Audrey ' is a secondary antagonist and supporting character in the movie Descendants, the recurring secondary antagonist of Descendants: Wicked World and the main antagonist of Descendants 3, played by Sarah Jeffery. Shel is the daughter of Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip. She didn't appear in Descendants 2. Naturally royal and extremely confident, she's the ex-girlfriend of Prince Ben and the cheerleading captain at Auradon Prep with a knack for fashion. She is also known to have been the most popular princess in school before Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jayarrived. She's also best friends with Lonnie and Jane. Contents show Appearances Descendants When the children of the villains come to Auradon Prep, she was the least accepting of the four , and especially suspicious of Mal, due to Ben's attraction to her. At the Tourney game, Audrey was completely in dismay to hear that Ben has just dumped her for Mal and then uses Chad Charming for rebound, but it doesn't work.On Family Day, Audrey's grandmother; Queen Leah, finds out that Maleficent's daughter has arrived in Auradon and is especially dismayed due to the haunting memories, with Chad adding to the scorn. The tension turns violent until Evie sprays him with a sleeping potion. Audrey then taunts Mal with Jane, prompting Mal to undo the magic she had previously performed on Jane to make her hair long and beautiful, to scare away her bullies. On Ben's coronation, Audrey stands on the sidelines and witnesses Mal convince her friends to choose the side of good instead of evil and the defeat of her mother, Maleficent. She and Mal then bow to each other out of respect, their parents' history finally behind their shoulders. She then participates in the after-party, singing "Set It Off" with her friends and dancing with Jay. Descendants: Wicked World Audrey returns in the animated short series Descendants: Wicked World, voiced by Sarah Jeffery who also portrayed her in the live-action film. Unlike in the film series, she stays in Auradon following the events of Ben's coronation and is friends with Mal and Evie, even though their antics can sometimes get on her nerves. In addition, she is also jealous of how much attention the Villain Kids are getting. Throughout the series, she has grown accustom to being prone to magical mishaps, such as getting hit by exploding cupcakes or having her hair look awful by a failed magic makeover. She also is shown to be rule-abiding to a fault, refusing to partake in thievery and vandalism when dared. While being friends with the VKs, she ultimately begins to suspect them when a number of strange occurrences happened that all seem to point to the VKs, being one of the first to point fingers at them and claim they were up to something (alongside with Ally, Jane, and Jordan). However, she was later proven wrong as CJ revealed that she was the one who ruined everything and duped her, along with everyone else. Though she becomes mistrustful of Mal in the second season due to her jewel being cursed and a new VK named Zevon, who crashed the Jewel-bilee and stolen all of the VK's jewels while holding Jafar's Snake Staff, she eventually came to realize the context behind Mal's actions and openly apologizes to her, even revealing that she dedicated the Jewel-bilee and her musical number to the VKs. Descendants 2 Though Audrey doesn't appear in Descendants 2, she is mentioned various times. According to Jane, it's revealed that Audrey went to a spa vacation with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. She is also mentioned when Chad Charming talks about who would like the name "King Chad,"